


Miraculous Evolution

by Baykit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: When Hawkmoth's miraculous starts displaying new abilities our heroes are in trouble.





	Miraculous Evolution

“Nuru? Nuru!? I demand you come here this instant!” Hawkmoth raged in the shadows of his tower. With the window shut the only source of light was emanating from the moth brooch pinned to his chest. The brooch shone with an eerie purple light and seemed to hum with energy.  
“Yes Master?” Nauru squeaked as he slowly emerged from the shadows.  
“What is happening with the moth brooch?”  
Euro floated towards the brooch only to quickly shy backwards as if he had been struck.  
“Well!?” Hawkmoth demanded.  
“It appears you have done enough Master.”  
“Done enough of what Nuru? I demand and explanation Nuru.”  
Nuru sighed, his wings drooping.  
“Master, once a miraculous has used its power a certain number of times its power grows.”  
“My power has grown then,” Hawkmoth fingered the brooch thoughtfully, a malicious grin slowly spreading across his face. “Well then, perhaps it is time to end this little game, once and for all!”  
“But Master…”  
“Silence Nuru! I need to concentrate.”  
Nauru lowered his head and floated back into the shadow while whispering to himself. “But Master, you might not be the only one with new powers.”

“Come on Marinette, just go up and ask him already.”  
Marinette stood, hovering by the doorway of the school. Outside stood the cause of her anxiety, Adrien Agreste. He stood, his lone gleaming in the afternoon sun, waiting for his bodyguard to pick him up. Marinette felt her legs go weak and she clutched the two Jagged Stone concert tickets closer to her chest. She turned back towards Alya, a panicked expression on her face.  
“Come on already, you know he’ll say yes.” Aya gave her a reassuring smile.  
Nino stood behind her trying, unsuccessfully, to pretend he wasn’t eavesdropping.  
Marinette tried to take a calming breath. She had worked for days on her skirt for the young designer fashion contest just to win these tickets and ask Adrien to go with her. But winning the tickets now seemed easier then approaching Adrien. She turned back towards Adrien and took a cautious step forward… only to receive a sudden shove from behind that sent her flying into Adrien!

Hearing Marinette’s sudden yell of surprise, Adrien spun around just in time to halt her wipe out.  
“You okay? That was almost really bad.”  
Marinette slowly raised her eyes to meet his. For some reason her cheeks seemed a bit red. Was in the rush from almost falling?  
“Y..yeah I’m okay.”  
She shot a glance back towards the entrance of the school. Adrien looked up to see Alya doubled over in the entrance.  
“Is she okay? She looks like she’s in pain.”  
“Oh she’s just fine.”  
Adrien looked back to Marinette and noticed the two slips of paper in her clutched fist.  
“Hey, what do you have there? I didn’t miss a handout did I?”  
“Oh, um, ah no… you know the y…young designers c…contest?”  
“Of course. My dad’s company sponsors it remember?”  
“Well I… I.. w..w…”  
“LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR!”  
Adrien and Marinette both swiveled towards the booming voice from the sky. Both were aghast to see an enormous black face looming over the city. The face seemed to swirl and shift as if made of thousands of moving parts. Moths. The face was made of thousands of black moths.  
“IT IS TIME WE ENDED THIS GAME OF CAT AND MOUSE. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL. MEET ME AT THE EIFFEL TOWER IN 15 MINUTES, JUST THE THREE OF US.”  
The moth face dispersed into several different directions as silence descended on the school.  
“Um Marinette? I have to go. I’ll catch up with you later?”  
“Um yeah. I have to go too. Later…?”  
But Adrien had already taken off around the corner, looking for a more private corner. Ducking into the alleyway, Adrien lifted up the collar of his shirt.  
“Plagg you heard all that right?”  
The small black cat swami flew out of his shirt to stop and hover a short distance away from his face.  
“I’m pretty sure all of Europe heard that,” he quipped, “And the whole thing sounds fishy if you ask me.”  
“Well we agree on that at least. Come on, we;d better find Ladybug and see what she thinks.”  
Plagg let out a gusty sigh and let his body droop. “Fiiine. If you say so.”  
Adrien rolled his eyes. It was just like Plagg to want to simply avoid the situation entirely.  
“Plagg, Claws Out!”  
Plagg’s body seemed to elongate and stretch as he was pulled inside of Adrien’s ring. Strange black and green energy passed in front of Adrien’s eyes as his mask solidified on his face. As his hands passed through his hair, his cat ears took form. The energy continued across his body, leaving behind his black leather-like bodysuit. Lastly he felt his belt like tail materialize behind him.  
Cat Noir extended his staff to give himself a boost onto the rooftop and ran off towards the Eiffel Tower in search of Ladybug.

Meanwhile, Marinette dashed around the corner of the school and ducked into a small niche. After looking both ways for people she clicked open her coin purse.  
“Tikki?”  
The small red and black swami zipped out of the purse and stopped only inches in front of Marinette’s face. Marinette could see her own anxious expression mirrored in  
Tikki’s face.  
“Marrinette you can’t be thinking of going! This has to be a trap.”  
“I know that Tikki. But you heard him. We could finally end this.”  
“But what if you lose? You don’t know what he’s capable of and you know he’d not going to play fair. This won’t be like fighting an akumatized villain who just got their power. He’s had his power just as long as you, he knows what he’s doing.”  
“But what happens if we don’t go Tikki? Do we just keep fighting akumatized villains the rest of our lives? Or what if he gets angry that we haven’t come and unleashes something even worse on the city?”  
Marinette could tell Tikki was still unconvinced.  
“Besides we have to go find Cat Noir. You know he’s already transformed and who knows how long he’ll wait around for us. Just how bad do you think things will get if he charges in without us?”  
Nikki gave a sigh of resignation. “I just hope you know what you’re doing.”  
“Same here. Tikki, Spots On!”  
A white sparkling energy moved across Marinette’s face, forming her mask. It continued out and across her arms and down towards her feet, leaving her red and black in it’s wake. Finally she felt her yo-yo secure itself to her waist. Ladybug gave her yo-yo a few spins to pick up momentum before giving it a flick of her wrist to secure it to the nearest building. Soon she was swinging across the Paris skyline in search of Cat Noir.

Cat Noir crouched behind a smokestack on a building not far from the Eiffel Tower. There wasn’t any sign of Ladybug yet and he wasn’t sure how much time had gone by since Hawkmoth had issued his challenge. What would happen if they missed the fifteen minute time window? Should he go ahead and trust Ladybug to show up later?  
“Cat Noir!”  
Cat Noir’s ears pricked up at the sound of Ladybug’s voice. He turned just in time to see Ladybug land, gracefully, on the rooftop. She gave him a relieved smile.  
“I’m glad I found you. I was worried you had already run off without me.”  
“And leave you behind my lady?” Cat Noir said, giving a bow. “I would never be so rude.”  
He didn’t even have to look up to sense Ladybug rolling her eyes at him.  
“So what do you think of all of this?”  
Straightening up he could see the concern in her eyes.  
“Well its definitely a trap of some kind. The problem is we don’t know what kind. It could be hr doesn’t intend to face us at all and the only thing waiting for us in there is another akumatized villain. Or….”  
Cat Noir’s ears flattened against his skull at this thought.  
“Or he actually does intend to face us. But I can’t think of a way he could win like that. His miraculous gives powers to others, if that’s all he can do how does he expect to win one on one, let alone two on one? The only thing I can think is that his miraculous…it…must…”  
“Have a power we don’t know about?” Ladybug said, finishing his sentence for him.  
Cat Noir gave a small nod.  
“My kwami warned me that fighting another miraculous user would be different from fighting an akumatized villain,” Ladybug said, turning to face the tower. “But I also don’t see how we can let this change slide through our fingers. Are you with me?”  
Cat Noir didn’t hesitate to take Ladybug’s extended hand.  
“Till the end, M’Lady.”

Ladybug gave a strained smile and gestured for him to come closer. Cat Noir put his arms around her neck as she gave her yo-yo an expert flick. He savored the feeling of her arm his waist as they swung in a might arc to land in front of the Eiffel Tower.  
A deadly silence surrounded the tower.  
There wasn’t even a breeze to stir the fallen leaves.  
“Are we late?” Cat Noir weakly joked.  
Ladybug let her eye slide slowly over every detail of the area. She knew they were well written the 15 minute time window, but there was no sign of any opponent.  
“Oh no, you’re right on time.”  
The sky darker as the sun was blocked by thousands of moth wings. Ladybug looked sharply upward and quickly spotted him. Hawkmoth. He was hovering midair on a platform made of dozens of moths. He wore a fitted velvet suit with a sharp black lining. A silver mask covered most of his head and in his left hand he carried a black cane with a purple crystal dome on the top. Even as Ladybug felt fear course through her, she still didn’t understand. What damage could he possibly in a physical fight? Of course Cat Noir would decide to taunt him on this point.  
“Nice of you to bring so many bugs with.” he jeered as he extended his staff and gave it a few experimental spins, “I needed some new toys to sharpen my claws on.”  
“Oh it really is such a different experience to hear you jesting in person Cat Noir, but my little swarm is the least of your worries.”  
Ladybug’s eyes settled on the moth brooch pinned just above Hawkmoth’s heart. The brooch seemed to be pulsing with a strange purple energy.  
“Cat Noir! The brooch is on his chest! hurry!”  
Cat noir gave a mighty leap, class stretched towards the brooch. But Hawkmoth jumped backwards causing him to miss. But it wasn’t quite far enough. Cat Noir and Hawkmoth collided and tumbled off the moth platform and were headed face first towards the ground. Midair an enormous purple beam of light exploded from the moth brooch and collided with the Eiffel Tower.  
Ladybug whirled around and her jaw dropped at the sight. The top half of the Eiffel Tower was gone. Not twisted apart or broken to pieces. It was simply gone.  
“Do you like it? My new Oblivion Beam?”  
Ladybug turned back to see Hawkmoth already standing. Cat Noir was a few feet behind him still shaking off the effects of the fall.  
“I think the name needs work.”  
Ladybug charged towards Hawkmoth, her yo-yo spinning. She couldn’t let him fire off another one of those beams. She launched her yo-yo, aiming for the moth brooch. Hawkmoth intercepted with his cane. With her yo-yo tangled around his cane, Hawkmoth gave a great heave. Taken off guard by the extra momentum, Ladybug found herself sent flying straight into one of the surrounding stone arches.  
Shaking her head in a daze, Ladybug found she couldn’t move her legs. Craning her neck to look behind her, she found that her collision with the arch had cause it to partially collapse. Those stones and fallen on top of her legs, pinning her down. She was trapped.  
“Well it appears my new strength surprises even me.” Hawkmoth gloated.  
Ladybug grabbed at the cobblestones, trying to pull herself free. She felt the stones shift but not enough.  
Hawkmoth continued his slow walk towards Ladybug. The moth brooch slowly glowed brighter and brighter, until it shown like a purple star.  
“Well then Ladybug, congratulations on a war well fought. But it ends here.”  
The brooch was shining so brightly now it was difficult to look at.  
“Goodbye.”  
“NOOOO!!”  
Cat Noir raced across the courtyard and dove in front of Ladybug. The Oblivion Beam burst from the moth brooch, hitting Cat Noir squarely in the chest.  
Purple spots dances before Ladybug’s eyes momentarily blinding her. But in the silence she clearly heard a small clink of metal hitting stone. As the spots cleared, she first saw Hawkmoth standing a few feet off, a stunned expression on his face. She slowly turn her head is right, but Cat Noir was no where in sight. Then her eyes focused on a small black object. It was Cat Noir’s ring.  
“NOOOOO!” Ladybug screamed for the world to hear.  
With a final heave, Ladybug pulled herself from the rubble and dove for the ring. But too late, one of Hawkmoth’s moths fluttered down and lifted the ring out of her reach. Looking up at the moth filled sky, Ladybug felt a cold, hard rock of grief settle in her stomach. And then she did something she hadn’t done since Tikki first told her that her life was about to change forever. She ran away.

Hawkmoth barely registered Ladybug’s fleeing figure. He was too focused on the moth carrying the ring of the black cat as it landed in his palm. He felt a thrill of excitement run down his spine at the sight of the proof of his first victory. Slowly, he slid the ring onto his ring finger. He felt an angry buzzing sensation as the destructive power of the ring coursed through his body. He craned his head backwards and laughed into the sky.  
“Now my akumas, now that the cat belongs to us it is time to hunt down a pesky bug. Time to welcome back my army. Bring them to me! All of them! And destroy! Destroy everything in your wake! Show all of Paris what true despair looks like!”  
Swarms of moths took off in every direction, leaving trails of black and green energy behind them.

Ladybug stopped in one of Paris’s many back alleys. She wasn’t sure where she was, she hadn’t kept track of the many turns she had made while running. She pressed her back up against the cold stone of the building and let herself like to the ground. She looked up to see he sky still dark with moths. She choked back a sob. He couldn’t really be gone. That reckless, ridiculous presence she had come to depend on. That one person who had first trusted her and given her confidence when she didn’t know she had any. She knew she had to go back. She knew she had to win. But without Cat Noir, she wasn’t sure how.

“Alya no! You can’t go!”  
Ever since they started dating, Nino had simply accepted Alya’s obsession with Ladybug. With that acceptance had come a willingness to let her go chase after supervillians. But this was taking things too far.  
“But Nino I can feel it! Something is wrong! This is taking too long!”  
Seeing the genuinely worried expression on her face and the way she was clutching her phone so tightly her knuckles were almost white, he was almost moved. Almost.  
“I don’t think the ultimate showdown between heroes and villains are supposed to be quick and the principle said that everyone is supposed to remain at school until this is over. Besides even if something has gone wrong, how would you being there help?”  
Alya’s immediately crestfallen look told him he gone too far. Before he could try to patch things up, a scream interrupted his thoughts. Rose’s open mouth told him she was the source of the scream, but now she seemed frozen place staring at the sky. He followed her gaze and his jaw dropped. A swarm of moths was heading straight for the school, a trail of green and black energy streaming behind them like a flag.  
One moth broke away from the swarm and landed on a lamp post. The lamp post rusted, then crumbled into pieces.  
“Alya come on!” Nino grabbed Alya’s arm and started dragging her towards the school. But Alya kept her face towards the swarm, her phone raised. Of course she’s recording this, Nino thought. But then another moth broke from the swarm and headed straight for Alya. As if the danger had only just registered in her mind, Alya turned and ran for the school dragging Nino behind her. But not fast enough. The moth landed on her back and she was quickly covered in a bubbling black energy. When it receded, Alya was left wearing a familiar black and white outfit complete with a jagged black mask.  
“Lady Wifi?”  
Alya heard the tremor in Nino’s voice and looked up from examining her outfit.  
“But…No… I wasn’t …angry or… Nino watch out!”  
Nino looked down in time to see a moth, no an akuma, land on his arm.

Alya could only look on in horror to see the dark energy swallow Nino and leave behind the bulging red, blue and yellow uniform of the Bubbler.  
“Bubbler… are you…?”  
“No. No I’m, I’m Nino and…. why did no one tell me my super villain outfit was this ridiculous?!”  
Alya gave a small smile of relief. It was definitely Nino.  
“Well I’m still Alya. But how is that…”  
Another scream interrupted them. Alya turned to see the source was once again Rose. But instead of her usual pink dress she was wearing a black and pink uniform. Her skin had turned green and her hair bright pink. She had turned back into Princess Fragrance. Alya took a cautious step towards.  
“Rose?”  
“Alya? Alya is that you? Please, please tell me what’s going on! This can’t be happening. This can’t be…”  
“Rose!” Alya took hold of Rose’s hands. “Rose we are going to figure this out but you need to calm down.”  
A huge crash and another scream stropped her from saying anything more.  
“Come on.”  
Alya ran towards the source of the noise half dragging Rose behind her. Nino followed a short distance behind. as they rounded the corner of the school they were met with a sight that stopped them dead in their tracks. A monstrous stone golem was shaking itself from the wall of the school.  
“Stone Heart?!”  
Alya crouched down into a fighting stance but then Mylene ran between her and Stone Heart.  
“No wait! It’s Ivan! Just Ivan!”  
Ivan finally freed himself from the wall. He walked over to Mylene and cupped his hand protectively around her.  
“This is insane,” Alya said rubbing her temples, “Has everyone reakumatized.’  
“It looks like it.”  
Alya spun around to ind herself confronted by Antibug, Reflecta, Evilistrator, Dark Cupid, Gamer, Time-Breaker and…  
“Sabrina?”  
Alya jumped as she felt Sabrina’s invisible hand on her arm.  
“Wait, where is Lila?”  
“I think she went home early,” Kim said, “And besides I think we have bigger things to worry about.”  
Another scream erupted behind them. Everyone turned in time to see the dark energy recede from Mylene leaving the Horrificator behind.  
“Much bigger things.” Kim finished.  
“Okay everyone calm down we can handle this,” Alya said, “We might not know what is going on but we have to find Ladybug. We’ll split into pairs and search the city. Nino you’re with me, Kim go with Max, Alex with Juleka, Mylene and Nathaniel with Ivan, and Sabrina?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Stay close to Chloe and try to remember that no one can see you okay?”  
“Yeah alright.”  
“Wait,” interrupted Nino, “What about Adrien and Marinette?”  
Alya gave a long sigh. “Adrien is probably already home. No school lockdown from the principal would stop Gabriel Agreste from getting his son home. And Marinette is probably hiding. Besides she’s one of the only ones of us that hasn’t been akumatized. It’s probably best she stays out of this. Now let’s get going.”

Ladybug slowly stood up. She couldn’t keep sulking in an alleyway forever. She had to face Hawkmoth. But first she needed information. Something had changed about Hawkmoth. Or more specifically the something had changed about the moth brooch. And for information about a miraculous there was only one person to ask. She needed to see the Guardian.

Cat Noir was cold. Colder then he could ever remember being. He wanted to shiver, to wrap his arms around himself but he couldn’t move. It was as if a great weight was pressing on him from all sides. He wasn’t even sure if his eyes were open or closed because all he could see was blackness with the occasional streak of green. He was afraid.


End file.
